Alice High
by maryhoranniall
Summary: "Who would you choose? The person who you just met but always stayed beside you or the person you loved and the one you had to leave?" MikanxNatsumexOC HotaruxRukaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Middle School.**

Finally middle school has come! The school's hallways were crowded once again. Summer ended and as the first bell rang school officially began. Students started running to their classes while some were just walking without worrying about being late. After few minutes the hallways became quite and empty. All the students were already inside except for some students who were in charge of checking if someone had the guts to ditch classes on the first day.

"Isn't that…" A girl from the group was about to say while pointing at the raven boy who was sleeping on the stairs.

"Don't worry. He's an exception." A boy said while glaring at the raven boy.

Suddenly a girl came running down the stairs. The same girl who pointed at the raven guy raised her finger again and this time pointed at the running girl.

"Hey! It's prohibited to run…" but before she could finish, the same boy interrupted her again.

"Oops. She's another exception." He explained. The girl gave him a strange look and crossed her arms.

"Why are they exceptions? Because of these _exceptions_, our duty is becoming useless…" The boy chuckled and patted her on the shoulder.

"Hey, don't say that. You just started besides you're still a freshman on training. And about those two… They are the only exceptions in this school. And if you don't want trouble, just stay away from them."

All the classes started checking their attendance and there was a student who was still on her way to her classroom hoping that she'll make it before her name and to her luck that was what was going to happen.

"Mikan Sa-" Suddenly the door of that classroom burst open. The girl who was running made it. She stood by the door to rest while trying to catch her breath. Her panting figure made some of her classmates laugh and when she finally calmed down she smirked at her teacher before walking towards her desk.

"Mikan Sakura" Her teacher finally said once again.

"Present!" She answered as soon as she pulled her chair and sat.

Her name was Mikan. She was a brat. A very determined person. Others see her as a bad person who works for the school, but she wasn't. She has a secret that nobody knows and because of this others keeps misunderstanding what she does. She is an exception, when it comes to punish the rule breakers and no one knows why. She wasn't a genius like the other exception. She wasn't stupid either. She's average, to make it simple. Mikan was different from the others. A lot of persons admire her because of her talent in music and some just hate her because of her attitude. She hates it when someone talks behind her back, that is why her bad side keeps showing. Suddenly Koko, her cousin, elbowed her. She turned to face him and high fived him.

"So, how was your summer?" Mikan asked smiling.

"I had a great one. I met a girl who's practically crazy for me." He said with a cheeky smile. Mikan let out a small laugh and caressed his head. "Koko, when on earth did a girl became crazy for you?" She asked laughing.

Koko just rolled his eyes and turned to look at the opposite direction. "Look, forget it." He said while pretending to be offended. "Dude, I was kidding!" Koko suddenly turned and laughed. "Mikan! Don't dude me! It's… It's.." He said while thinking for the right word. "It's?" Mikan repeated with a smirk. "It's uncool." Koko said smiling. "Whatever, Koko." Mikan said and ended the argument. "Anyway, how was your summer?" he asked. Mikan sighed and rested her face on her desk. "A total disaster. Mom and dad didn't even give me a call." Koko let out a sigh and hugged her. "Come on, Mikan. Try to understand them. You know our situation, right?" Mikan just nodded and forced a smile while thinking about her parents.

Finally morning classes ended. All the students went into the cafeteria. Mikan was with her circle of close friends around their table. She was listening to music while her friends kept chatting and eating. "Is Mikan, okay?" Ruka, a japanese-french guy with blonde hair, asked. Koko looked at her and rolled his eyes before pulling off her earphones. "Hey? You look ten times uglier with that face, so stop it." He said. Mikan just smirked and looked at her friends. "Are really worried about me?" She asked. They all nodded and Mikan smirked. "Look, I'm alright. So… period." She said and left the table.

As she walked towards the doors of the cafeteria she felt like being watched. She slowed down and finally someone called her.

"Hey, Miki!" A vein popped out on her head. Mikan slowly turned around, knowing who it was, and glared.

"Oi! Don't Miki me." She shouted. "It sounds horrible, and besides we're not even friends, moron." The guy nervously laughed and forced a smile. "Come on, Mikan. Be good. You don't want something to happen to some people we both know…" Suddenly he stood up and walked beside her. "Especially if those persons are really close to your heart." He whispered in her ear before leaving the cafeteria.

Mikan started kicking a random table and the students immediately moved away. "Kyaaa! I'm gonna punch his face." She said to herself before heading out of the building.

"I wonder why Andou-kun said those things to Mikan-chan." A random student said. Suddenly the raven guy named Natsume put his manga down and looked at the student. "I-is there s-something wrong, Hyuuga-kun?" He nervously asked. Natsume just stared at him and when Ruka suddenly called him, he left, which made the student sigh in relief.

"What's the problem with that idiot?" Natsume suddenly asked as they walked towards the balcony. Ruka just shrugged. "I don't know. She doesn't tell us anything, but I think Koko knows something." He explained and glanced at his friend as a smile was making its way on his lips. "Are you, by any chance, worried about Sakura-san?" Natsume immediately sent him one of his best glare. Ruka, instead of getting nervous, he laughed at his friend's reaction. "What's so funny?" Natsume complained. Ruka didn't reply but stared at his friend. He was having fun while watching his friend getting annoyed. Natsume suddenly turned and walked away, leaving a very amused Ruka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"That idiot." Natsume said as he walked towards the garden of the academy. "Making everyone worry without even saying a word." As he walked towards his favourite spot, he saw someone sat against the tree. As he walked closer he noticed it was Mikan. She was calmly sleeping and as he walked he noticed some dry tears on her cheek. He stood in front of her and stared at her for a while. "Sometimes I really wonder what she thinks." He thought. "Oi. Wake up, moron." Natsume said as he bend down to wake her up. Mikan just frowned and kept sleeping until Natsume got pissed and suddenly kicked her.

"Ouch!" She complained as she glared at Natsume. "What was that for, Natsume?" She asked, but instead of answering he sat beside her and stared at her. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. Mikan gave him a confused look and sat properly beside him. "With me? I'm not the one who goes kicking without a reason…" Natsume just looked at her and flicked her forehead. "Naatsumee!" Mikan screamed as she massaged her forehead. "What did I do to you, idiot!" Natsume smirked and leaned against the tree. "So, are you gonna tell me or do I have to flick that empty head of yours again?" He said and closed his eyes. Mikan looked at him and smiled a little before leaning against the tree beside him. "Don't tell me you're also worried about me?" She said smiling. Natsume suddenly blushed and glared at her. "Me? Worried about… you?" He asked. "You wish." Mikan let out a small laugh and closed her eyes. "Then why?" Natsume just rolled his eyes. "Because everyone keeps asking me about you."

"Ruka, did you see Natsume and Mikan?" Koko asked. Ruka smirked and turned to look at the big sakura tree. "Yeah, they're right there." Koko looked where Ruka was looking and found the two idiots resting under the tree. "Better not bother them. Let them skip classes." Ruka said and finally walked back inside.

"What are you? My boyfriend?" She said laughing. Natsume smirked and pushed her aside. "You didn't have to push me." She suddenly said in a serious voice. "Hn." Was his only reply. Mikan smiled a little and sat in front of Natsume. "Natsume." Natsume raised his head and looked at her. "If you were trying to cheer me up, thanks." She said. Natsume just 'hn' her again which made her sweat drop a little. "You're not going to tell me, right?" Natsume suddenly asked. Mikan just smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry, Natsume. For now, I'm not going to tell anyone about my problems. Try to understand." Natsume glared at her and pushed her hand away. "Fine, just don't touch me with your idiotic hands. Now go away or just shut up. I'm going to sleep." Natsume told her. Mikan watched him closing his eyes and after a while she suddenly kissed his cheek and ran away immediately knowing that after doing that she was going straight to hell. "Natsume's eyes were shot open. He froze on his spot and touched his cheek. "That idiot. Does she want to die?" He said as his face became red.

Mikan ran as fast as she could when suddenly she bumped into her uncle. "Ouch, I'm really sorry. I wasn't loo-" Suddenly she raised her head to look at the person she bumped in and saw her uncle, or better say the principal. "Mikan. I was just looking for you." Mikan nervously smiled and the principal walked her to his office.

They went inside and Mikan sat on the chair in front of his uncle's desk. "Mikan, we have to talk." He started as he stood by the window. "Is it something serious?" The principal nodded and turned to look at her. "We both know the situation of your parents." And Mikan nodded. "So, your parents called me and asked me to take care of you and to protect you because it seems like now the enemies are after you. So, we have to do something in order to protect you." He added and walked towards his seat behind the desk. "This." He said as he slid some papers in front of her. "I am planning to send you to another school, but no one has to know about this." Mikan's eyes widened and started looking through the papers. "You will be privately schooled, until your graduation of middle school after that you can join the art classes in Alice High." He explained. "But… uncle isn't there another way to protect me? I mean, what about my friends… what about my senior year, here?" The principal held her hand and sighed. "Mikan try to understand." Mikan looked down and pulled her hand. "There's nothing else we can do...?" Her uncle shook his head.

Mikan stayed quiet for a while. She was thinking about all these things. It was just the first day of school and a lot of things were happening. Things that would've changed her life. Finally she let out a sigh. "When do I leave?" She asked. Her uncle was also sad about this decision but there weren't any other option. "In two weeks." He said. "Spend your time with your friends, while you still can." He added. Mikan nodded. "This papers," She started. "do I need to sign them?" She asked. "Oh, yes. Here." He said while pointing at the blank space on the paper and gave her a ball pen. Mikan took it and stared at the paper before signing. "Mikan, I'm really sor-" Mikan forced a smile as she did her best to control her tears. "Don't worry. It's okay." She said in a low voice and left the headquarters.

"Where's that idiot?" Hotaru, her best friend, asked. She was a cold and quiet girl with amethyst eyes and short black hair. She was looking for Mikan but no one knew where she was. "Koko, have you seen Mikan?" She asked. "Earlier she was with Hyuuga." Koko said. "Hey if you see her, can you tell her that I'm also looking for her?" Hotaru looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "Are you ordering me around?" she asked. Koko suddenly sweat dropped and patted Hotaru's back to calm her down. "Okay, I got it. I'll help you look for her." Koko said and left with Hotaru.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Finally! We found you." Hotaru and Koko exclaimed. Mikan immediately wiped her tears and turned to look at them. "Why?" Hotaru rolled her eyes and pulled her with them. "Rep. Yuu, has been looking for you to rehears your number at the official opening ceremony of the school year. Don't tell me you forgot?" She asked as she dragged her all along. "No, I didn't of course. What about you Koko?" Koko turned serious and looked at Mikan. "We have to talk later after rehearsals." Finally they arrived on the concert grounds of the school, where most of all the events were always celebrated. Yuu, their class representative, immediately ran to Mikan as soon as they arrived. "Mikan-chan! Finally… Come on. Go on stage and rehearse before the student council arrives." He said as he pushed Mikan on the stage.

"The student council?" Koko asked. "Yeah, they're checking if the seniors are really working on the event." He explained. Koko, Hotaru and Yuu sat stood down the stage waiting for Mikan to start and so, did the other seniors. "Mikan, start!" Yuu shouted. Mikan gulped and scratched her head. "Right now? In uniform?" Hotaru rolled her eyes and took the megaphone from Yuu's hands. "Just sing, idiot. Sing." She ordered. The music started and Mikan finally grabbed the microphone and started singing.

(Payphone – Maroon 5 ft. Wiz Khalifa)

_I'm at a payphone, trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you._

_Where are the times gone baby, it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two…_

Natsume suddenly passed by. He heard someone singing and slowly turned to walk towards the school's concert grounds. As he walked he noticed it was Mikan. He looked at her before approaching Koko and Hotaru. "What is she doing there?" He asked. Hotaru turned her head and raised her eyebrow. "Maybe having a private concert…" She sarcastically replied. Natsume glared at her and stomped on Koko's foot. "She's rehearsing for the opening celebration." He immediately said. Natsume turned to watch Mikan again and suddenly he remembered what she did.

Mikan on the other hand was still singing and dancing on stage, when suddenly she noticed Natsume staring at her and made her bump into the the other dancer. A vein popped out of her head as soon as she stood up. "Watch where you're going, moron." She shouted at the student she bumped. "The moron it's you, Mikan." Hotaru shouted and rolled her eyes. The student immediately ran backstage after apologizing to Mikan even though he didn't do anything, while Mikan just let out a sigh and walked down the stage, glaring at Natume. "This is all his fault." She thought. "Mikan-chan, don't worry, we'll change him immediately." Yuu immediately told her after seeing how pissed she was. "No, no. Forget it." She replied, causing Yuu to let out a sigh of relief. Natsume slowly turned his back and started walking away before Mikan could speak to him. "Oi, Hyuuga!" She shouted. Natsume turned and stuck his tongue out before running away with his hands in his pockets. "Did you apply to Alice High?" Hotaru suddenly asked. Mikan suddenly thought about what her uncle told her and shook her head. "Not yet. I was thinking about Juillard." She answered. "Juillard? Well, they would probably accept you if you apply." Yuu said. "Of course they would." Mikan said while forcing a smile. "What about you, Hotaru?" Yuu asked. "I'm still choosing between Kirin and Alice High…" She said. "And you, Koko?" He finally asked. Koko glanced at Mikan and said. "I'll go to Juillard with Mikan." He said. Mikan looked at him confused while he just smiled at her. "Now Mikan, didn't we have to talk together after rehearsal?" Koko asked. Mikan just looked at him before nodding her head. "Oh, yeah. I completely forgot." She said. "We'll go first, then." She said and left with Koko. "Those two are hiding something." Hotaru said.

"Look, I know everything." Koko said to her as he sat on the couch in Mikan's room. "Everything?" She asked. "Everything. Uncle called me earlier" Mikan sat beside him and waited for him to say more. "and he told me to come with you." He said. Mikan suddenly hugged him and smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. "I was really down. I didn't know what to do. I thought I was going to be alone…" Koko calmed her down and hugged her back. "Don't worry, I'll always be here for you. Remember. You're a sister to me." He said. "But what about the others?" Mikan asked. "Well, there's a great chance that we can meet them at Alice High in a year." He said. "Yeah, but how do we hide this from them...?" She asked. "Don't worry. Uncle already settled everything. Just stop worrying about this. We only have two weeks left with them."

Days already passed and everything was going smooth. Mikan was doing her best to spend all the time with Hotaru and her close friends. She also spent some time with Natsume under the sakura tree. Koko was happy to see Mikan making her last days happy. He was always with her to reassure her that she wasn't alone in this.

Finally it was the day before the Opening Ceremony of the School. Mikan was laying on one of the branches of the sakura tree to surprise Natsume and see his annoyed and pissed expression. She was waiting, until all of a sudden she heard some footsteps. She immediately sat on the branch and looked down and saw Natsume standing. Finally she jumped down but Natsume remained emotionless.

"A total failure." Mikan thought. "I knew you were there, so don't make such a face." He said. Mikan stood beside him and looked at the academy and started thinking again about the things that were happening.

"Natsume." She suddenly said his name. "Hn." Mikan glanced at him before speaking. "What if I leave and don't come back... What wou-" Natsume smirked and turned to look at her which made Mikan blush a little. "Why? Are you leaving?" He asked with an annoying smirk. "N-no. I was just thinking." She said. "I don't know." He said. "Cause there are a lot of advantages if you leave-" Mikan suddenly turned her back and started walking away. "What a jerk…" She murmured to herself. "Hey, oi!" He shouted, but she wasn't listening to him. "Ugh, don't tell me she actually got mad, I was kidding." He said to himself while watching her walking away.

Suddenly Koko jumped from nowhere and put his arm around Mikan's shoulder. "Mikan, Mikan, Mikan. Don't tell me you like Hyuuga?" He asked. Mikan stomped on his foot. "Ouch! You and Natsume have some problem in controlling your feet, baka!" He shouted and slowly ran after Mikan.

"Is she leaving?" Natsume thought. "Probably it's better if I ask go talk to her." He said to himself. "But this is so un-Natsume!" He suddenly thought.


End file.
